1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of consumer absorbent paper products, which includes, among other products, toilet tissue and paper towels. More specifically, this invention involves an improved system and method for collecting data on individual and aggregate usage of an absorbent paper product in a manner that is not detectable to persons who are using the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of technical and market research is invested by manufacturers of high quality absorbent paper products, such as Scott Paper Company, in designing and manufacturing products that are consistent as possible with consumer needs and preferences.
Unfortunately, for reasons both cultural and logistical, consumer habit information for certain products such as toilet tissue has been notoriously difficult to obtain. For example, data relating to factors as the total amount of paper used, the duration of time over which paper is used, the number of discrete pulls on the paper taken by a user and the amount of paper taken by a user per discrete pull would be very helpful for both marketing and engineering purposes. However, there has heretofore been no efficient way of compiling such data.
When collecting this type of information, it is important that consumers not know their activities are being monitored, since this may change their behavior. In addition, some consumers might become apprehensive at the thought of being monitored in this manner.
It is clear there has existed a long and unfilled need for a system and method for obtaining information on consumer tissue preferences and habits that is accurate, efficient and substantially undetectable by consumers.